The purpose of the present invention is the eliminate the known drawback that impair existing incontinence pouches. In an incontinence pouch known from Swedish patent SE-8303663-2 there is as patent criterion a recess around the scrotum in order to accommodate both penis and scrotum. In other words, one has optimized the incontinence pouch for men with what i: termed a retracted penis, And in another incontinence pouch, known from Swedish patent SE-8400056-1, it is stated with regard in its male version that the incontinence pouch in characterized by being used for the opposite purpose, namely solely for penile application. It is also so with the other incontinence pouches commercially available on the market. This is also confirmed by the fact that there in today no form of incontinence pouch that basically functions well for these two means of application.
Swedish patent SE-8303963-2 discloses an incontinence pouch with a recess defined therein that implies that men with what is termed a normal penis can more easily slide out of the recess in the incontinence pouch and that overfilling definitely occurs more easily with this relatively deep recess, especially when men are in a sitting posture.
Swedish patent SE-8400056-1 seems; to exclude men with a retracted penis for scrotal application an it in too narrow, for which reason this incontinence pouch is now sold for normal penile applications solely. Should the pouch be used fox men with a retracted penis, the penis will easily slide out, whereby the small available overlapping absorbent surface in the incontinence pouch will imply a major risk of leakage. Under the existing patent criteria there is no means of generating a functioning pouch intend to enclose both penis and scrotum.
One object of the male incontinence pouch of the present invention is to solve the above described problem.
The present invention is a male incontinence pouch that allows the user to insert the penis through an opening into a cavity defined in the pouch device. The incontinence pouch has an outer liquid-proof polyethylene layer. A soft fibrous nonwoven material is attached to the polyethylene layer. An inner liquid-permeable material is applied to the nonwoven material. An absorption layer in disposed between the polyethylene layer and the liquid-permeable material to form a laminate. An edge portion of the liquid-permeable material is attached to another edge portion of the liquid-permeable material so that the cavity is formed therebetween at an upper side surface of the incontinence pouch. The laminate is cross-folded inwardly so that a side wall is formed.